


Just The Way We Are

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: The seven-year itch is a psychological term that suggests that happiness in a relationship declines after around year seven of a marriage.When Katniss discovers this term she kinda freaks out.....
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	Just The Way We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day is just around the corner and I had an idea, when you’re in a long term relationship is the seven year itch a real thing or do people use it as a reason to act like a dick and/or just stop trying?? 
> 
> With Panem rebuilding and moving forward, “normal” problems would present themselves to Katniss and Peeta and ones that can’t be sorted by  
> Haymitch. How would they handle them? Would sessions with Dr A influence how they dealt with things? 
> 
> LiThey are about 26/27 years old in this and have been a couple since about 19.
> 
> Anyway it’s not perfect but like most things I do, version 1 is probably the best(I over complicate things the more I tweak..)
> 
> Also I have never written a story in Panem before so that was a challenge in itself.

“Where is she?” Peeta Mellark came through the door of the newly opened beauty shop in District 12. He had been working in the bakery’s kitchen when Delly Cartwright ran in shouting his name. She explained quickly that Katniss had been in the beauty shop and had taken “a turn” and was now in the back of it crying uncontrollably. 

Peeta didn’t understand why Katniss was in the shop, maybe she was welcoming the newcomers(highly unlikely his wife still wasn’t the friendliest to strangers). 

He quickly checked the date-no nothing of significance to do with the Games, the war or Prim and so far the last few months had been good for them. What could have happened?

The owner, a woman called Adeline, pointed to one of the rooms in the back and started to apologize “Mr Mellark I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry.”

Peeta smiled and shook his head “it’s ok… I just ...I just need to see my wife.”

He knocked gently on the door before calling “Kat? Sweetheart it’s me. Can I come in?”

He heard her call that the door wasn’t locked. He opened the door and peered in, not seeing her at first but there huddled in the corner wrapped in a thick white robe sat Katniss. 

Peeta’s nose wrinkled at a smell in the air he couldn’t quite place. He closed the door gently behind him and walked quietly towards her. He could hear her sniffling, a sound she made when she was all cried out. 

“Kat?” He was the only one to call her that. He smiled at the memory of how it came to be.

They were at home watching the world go by on a Spring day. He was teasing her and probably being annoying singing a song he had made up about his Kitty Kat…she silenced him with a kiss before telling him she liked when he called her Kat. 

“I call you Kat?” He asked, unaware he even did. 

“Umm yes. When we’re… you know?” She blushed, he blushed. 

They had been back in 12 for nearly two years by then.

At first they were just there like ghosts in each other’s lives but slowly they built a friendship and then more. 

They explored, tasted, teased and learned each other’s bodies. 

Both shy to begin with, because of inexperience, the lingering memories from the Games, the war, after and self conscious about the scars that covered their bodies and minds as they grew together and these things mattered less and less. 

She really liked that he had a special name for her more then she ever thought possible 

Even years after the war to some she was “The Mockingjay” Or “The Girl on Fire”, the Savior of Panem, the poor crazy girl, the hero, the villain but to Peeta she was just his Kat. 

It made her feel safe.

Peeta’s leg made it difficult but not impossible for him to lower himself onto the floor beside Katniss. 

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Whispered Peeta, 

Katniss shrugged and muttered something, then lifted her head she sighed and repeated what she said

“I don’t know, I just don’t know” she looked at Peeta. She would never get tired of looking at him, even after all this time. She knew better then most the scars Peeta still bore from the Games and after. 

The guilt that plagued him late at night. 

The times he would just “disappear” even when in a crowd. 

He had aged prematurely. His face probably held more scars and lines than most 27 year olds.

Underneath it all was the same kindness and steady nature that always made Peeta, well Peeta. 

“Delly came and got me…. she said you got upset? I didn’t know you had an appointment here today” he asked gently. 

Katniss said nothing just stared past Peeta at a spot on the wall behind him. She knew she should talk to Peeta but she just couldn't. She didn’t know how to explain herself without sounding like a fool. He wouldn’t get it, he was so secure. 

“Kat, please don’t shut me out? You’ve been distant and distracted for a few weeks.”

She sighed heavily, he was right she had been distant. She knew it worried him. He worried she was slipping and would slip away.

“Ok if I tell you, you can’t laugh.” She mumbled “and when we are alone or at home. Ok?”

Peeta stopped himself from making a joke, knowing it would only cause Katniss to retreat into herself, he simply smiled and nodded.

“Does it have anything to do with what happened here today?” He asked 

“Oh god that poor woman Adeline; I acted like a crazy woman.” Shuddered Katniss “I came in for a treatment but as soon as she warmed the cream I lost it….that smell suddenly I was back in the Remake Center 16 years old.” She began to cry again when she said this. 

Peeta realized that was what scent was when he came in. 

“Oh my love, come here” and in a flash she was sitting on Peeta’s lap. He held her tightly, until once more her tears subsided. 

And after a few moments he spoke. 

“Talk to her, explain your reaction as much as you want, or don’t just apologize and we’ll pay for any damages. Easy. Let’s start though with you helping me up?” 

Katniss stood up and helped Peeta up. “I’ll wait outside and when you’re ready I’ll walk you home.” He leaned down and kissed her before leaving the room. 

He told Adeline Katniss was just changing and would be out soon. Then he stood awkwardly in the front of the salon. He noticed the gone to lunch sign in the window which explained the lack of customers.

He heard the door open and Katniss walked down clutching the robe ;her knuckles white, she handed it off to Adeline and started to speak. 

“I’m sorry about...in there… the lotion you used triggered a memory and I reacted… like that. I’ll pay for any damages and I’m sorry. I promise not to come back.” 

As she looked at the woman in front of her the symbol of the revolution. A revolution that Adeline’s own family had fought in. She couldn’t pretend to understand what Katniss Everdeen had been through but she wasn’t about to add to the list of debts she so obviously carried with her. 

“Ms Everdeen, there was no damage done there is nothing owed. Come back another time, I offer a hand massage and treatment that will soften even the toughest of hands- at least that’s what my husband says he’s a carpenter. Why you could come too Mr Mellark!”

“That sounds like an interesting idea. Thank you and I hope you’ll pop into Mellark’s soon.”

Katniss handed off the robe and Adeline moved to the open the door. 

As she watched Panem's most famous faces walk away, like so many residents in 12 she decided to never tell a soul about what had happened this afternoon other then Delly Cartwright getting  
a manicure no one else had been in the store. Let them have some peace and privacy.

***** 

Peeta called into the Bakery and let the rest of the staff know he was leaving early. 

Delly who had stayed put while Peeta had gone to Katniss came over and without a word determined Katniss was ok. She gave her a hug and announced to no one in particular that she really ought to be leaving.

The walk home was quiet, they passed a few people but didn’t stop to chat.

When they entered their home, Peeta insisted Katniss sit while he made them some tea. Once ready he joined her on the sofa. 

Katniss took a deep breath and started to speak

“It all started a few weeks ago, I looked around 12 and the town is really growing there are new people moving in each day, our age, older, younger from all over Panem. When we first came back there were so few of us.”

Peeta didn’t really know where she was going with this but he waited for her to continue. 

“Then Effie sent these new publications from the Capitol - lifestyle magazines- fashion and life advice for today’s modern woman. They have stupid quizzes and makeup tips and relationship advice in them . I don’t know why she sent them to me but there was an article…. well there were loads of them about long term relationships going stale and how year seven is the danger zone……”

“We’re together a long time…. and I worry that you settled for me… or that seeing all these beautiful girls would turn your head. So I thought I’d go and get some pampering and remind you that I can be that pretty girl, not just a wild thing - unkempt and scruffy. So I booked in to get the “new you package”.”

Once she started speaking she couldn’t stop her fears came tumbling out. 

“I worry that you’ll wake up one day and regret choosing me. I’m grumpy. I have days so bad I can be crippled for days. I’m not very exciting, I don’t go in for wild sex and I nap too often. I don’t wear fancy pants and …. and kids Peeta. I know what you’ve said but what if I’m not enough! I can’t bear the thought that you’ll leave me!”

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Peeta asked

“I worry about the same thing. That you settled for me. I’m a broken thing, who still has to be brought back to reality every now and then. Plus who can forget that I have more or less stalked you since I was 5” this elicited a fit of giggles from his wife. 

He continued “I am up most days before the sun. I work too hard. I don’t always make time for us. I worry that we’re boring… Do we need more excitement in our lives? But then I remember I like our life together. It’s ours. We may not swing from the chandelier during sex but after all this time you know exactly how to send me wild.”

“As for kids Katniss I get your apprehension I do and I will never hold that against you, you have always been honest with me about this. You never lied or hid it. I love you, not your ability to make babies.”

“I don’t need a new you. I like the you you’ve become. I even like your hairy legs. Even better is when you half ass shave them and leave patches of hair at the back”

They both laughed at that. 

“And it’s not just you that has hang ups about how they look. My hair is thinning! I could be the first Mellark to go bald, then what!? You love my curls don’t deny it. I also started using some of those anti-aging products we keep getting sent.”

“Katniss relationships are hard, they take work. Sometimes they fail, sometimes people are only meant to come into your life for a short time, sometimes a lifetime.”

Katniss interrupted Peeta “I know you say this but after all this time are you bored? You can go anywhere! But you stay here….because of me! What if you’re missing out!”

“I am not missing out on anything! This here is my dream life. The laundry, the dirty dishes, feeding the cat, painting when I want, sitting quietly reading, falling asleep beside you every night is a luxury I never expected to have…..”

“Our story has had more twists and turns then most and yes I would have liked it to be more straightforward and more traditional but my love for you isn’t based on pity, or obligation. I love you, always have, always will.”

“If I had to do it all over again I would.”

Katniss smiled at her husband “I would too, but without the strangling part…” she jumped up flung a cushion at Peeta and ran up the stairs.

“Well come on” she called over her shoulder “let’s go have some old married couple sex!”

Peeta followed his wife, and shaking his head muttered “Boring my ass.”


End file.
